


I don't know how I got here but I'm staying

by Cali_se



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: Jesse can't exactly recall all the details that brought him here. Can't quite remember the exact moment when the world tilted on its axis sending him hurtling into a world of ...wtf?





	I don't know how I got here but I'm staying

Jesse can't exactly recall all the details that brought him here. Can't quite remember the exact moment when the world tilted on its axis sending him hurtling into a world of ...wtf?

But he's here, and Mr White's here too, gazing down at him with intense desire, his red hot lust getting ready to burn a hole in the wall and set the rug on fire. 

They'd been sitting on the sofa, pizza boxes on the floor beside them (because eating pizza had seemed the most logical way to forget all the crap going down), when Jesse had felt a hand grazing his palm. Then their knees had touched and their fingers had intertwined and Mr White had murmured Jesse's name in a whispered tone Jesse had never heard before. It had done something weird to Jesse's insides, like being on a rollercoaster ride. He'd never felt that sensation before - something a little bit like it, perhaps, but not exactly the same. It felt delicious, dark and dangerous. And when Mr White turned his head to look at Jesse, Jesse met his gaze. And when Mr White moved forward, Jesse did too.

Mr White was a great kisser, as it turned out. He'd taken Jesse's mouth under his, and with his lips and tongue and touch, had expertly turned Jesse's body to jelly. His arms had wrapped themselves around Jesse, holding him tight, and right then and there Jesse had decided to just let go, to allow himself the luxury of being carried along on waves of pleasure. Because being kissed by Mr White was quite possibly the best high ever.

At some point or other, they had slipped into a horizontal position. Then, bit by bit and layer by layer Jesse's body had been revealed. After that it had felt like being worshipped - or something very much like it - with Mr White touching and kissing him all over: his face, his chest, his neck, stomach; even his hands had been thoroughly kissed, the palms and the fingers; his tattoos had seemed particularly fascinating, but he'd figured it took all sorts to make a world - and who cared anyway, because Jesse Pinkman had never felt so utterly adored in the whole of his insane existence.

And now here they are, with Jesse getting ready to take Mr White inside him, his legs up around Mr White's waist and the nudge of Mr White's flushed cock pressing impatiently against Jesse's ass as he inserts one finger, then two, opening Jesse up, teasing him apart, dismantling him beautifully with each small movement of his hand.

Then there it is, the push inside that hurts like hell for a moment... and then the sweet slide. And they're doing it. Really and truly. And _god_ , it feels so good... 

Mr White asks Jesse to open his eyes, and when Jesse complies he sees exactly what it does to the man - it's like he's gazing into a trunk full of precious gems.

"Beautiful, Jesse..." the moaning of his name is the most erotic thing Jesse has ever heard as Mr White thrusts slowly in, and then out, and in again, gazing at Jesse as he tenderly fucks him, and Jesse has to admit he loves it, loves the heat and the heaviness and the fullness. Loves that it's Walt moving inside him. Loves that he's making love with Mr Fucking White. 

Jesse's still not entirely sure how the hell he got here, but right now it feels like the only place he needs to be, and he'd quite like it if he could stay forever.


End file.
